


no emoji

by mabufus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my God,” Chloe says out loud. “Oh my fucking God. I am gay. I am gay for Max.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	no emoji

**Author's Note:**

> chloe isn’t as punk rock as you think she’s actually just a gay baby

Chloe Price does not have feelings. She's too badass, and a badass in every sense of the word, and she's _totally_ not feeling things for her best friend, Max Caulfield.

The thought is ridiculous, she realizes. Also, the timing could _not_ be any worse. Arcadia Bay is in deep shit and then there's Chloe, making googly eyes at Max when they're both supposed to be saving their hellhole of a town together.

A Bright Eyes CD is jammed into her music player, and it's playing her favorite song, _Lua_.

 _I know you have a heavy heart, I can feel it when we kiss_ , plays softly from the speakers, and Chloe rolls over in her bed and closes her eyes. She thinks of how Max didn't give it a second thought and just kissed her when Chloe dared her to. She thinks of how soft her lips were, and how even though it was just a few seconds, it felt like forever.

She remembers stumbling back, astounded by how Max had taken charge, and she remembers Max grinning at her, as if to say, _Didn't think I would do it, huh?_

She replays the memory over and over again; Max's blue eyes staring into hers, the way she placed her hands on her shoulders, Max's lips brushing against hers. Her lips tasted like cherry chapstick, something Chloe didn't even know Max liked. It was as if she'd been preparing for something like that. The thought makes Chloe feel tingly all over.

Chloe gets the urge to text Max _the fact you were wearing chapstick when you kissed me is hella suspicious max_

She doesn't.

She's always wondered though, if Max had gone back in time to kiss her again. And if she had, how many times, and why?

Chloe's phone buzzes, and her eyes shoot open. She groans as the bright light from the phone in the dark room burns her eyes. The screen blinks _New Message_ and she whispers _fuck_ when she notices the time. _4:00am_. She hesitates on whether she should read the text or not, because who in the hell texts someone at 4 in the morning? But at the same time, it could Max, and that's not a message she wants to miss, no matter what it said.

She opens the message, and speak of the devil, it is from Max.

_hey Chlo i know it's late and im sorry for texting you late again but I can't sleep...are u up?_

The words make Chloe's cheeks burn. Of course, this isn't the first time she's gotten a text like this from Max, but things are a little different now. She really _is_ starting to feel things for Max.

_if u keep apologizing to me im gonna kick ur ass max i'll always be up for u_

Chloe regrets hitting the send button as soon as she touches it.

_thanks Chloe :)_

Chloe rolls her eyes. She'd let the emoji slide this time. _This_ time.

_u know u can talk to me anytime_

Her phone buzzes two minutes later.

_no yelling at me for using emojis? ;)_

She grins.

_you want me to punish you mad max? i didn't know you were into that kinda thing. kinda hot._

The phone buzzes again.

_with you it wouldn't be so bad_

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Chloe says out loud. “Oh my _fucking_ God. I am gay. I am gay for _Max_.”

She stares at her phone for a while, at Max's response specifically. Chloe– _Chloe Price_ , is blushing from head to toe because of _Max_. She's pretty sure this is supposed to be the other way around; like _800%_ sure.

While Chloe is still freaking out, she gets another text from Max.

_Are you okay? I was just kidding_

Chloe sits upright in her bed. She holds her phone out in front of her face. _Gotta think, gotta think. Gotta think of something that'll make her speechless..._

_chloe? earth to chloe_

_i wouldn't go that easy on you_. Chloe finally sends back, and falls back down on her pillow, setting the phone down beside her. _Good one, Price._

An immediate response from Max.

_you took forever just for that? (;_

Chloe responds back immediately as well.

_NO EMOJI_


End file.
